<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Killing Blow by HixyStix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019798">The Killing Blow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix'>HixyStix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Gladiators, Look I realize the tags don't mesh well, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Torture, Undercover Missions, but writing this has been a trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallus &amp; Zeb are undercover to save a Rebel smuggling crew from a cruel Moff who wants to put them through gladiatorial games.  They're best friends, or so they think, but this mission stretches the bounds of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fills the prompt "Undercover" for the 2020 Kalluzeb Appreciation Week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m <em>so </em>sorry about this,” Kallus whispered, yet again, just loud enough for Zeb to hear.</p><p>Instead of replying, Zeb growled low, surprised he had to remind Kallus, of all people, to stick to the plan.</p><p>It made sense, however; this op was hard on them both.  After all his work to open up, question his worldview, and change, Kallus had to slip back on the guise of an Imperial, loyal without flinching.  And Zeb… well, having to recreate the circumstances under which Kanan first found him was hardly a picnic.</p><p>But they had a job, a joint Rebel Intelligence-Fleet operation that was tailor-made for their particular skill sets, so their personal discomfort had to be put aside for the greater good.</p><p>Zeb had always thought ‘the greater good’ was an Imperial credo, meant to excuse the horrors they rained down upon worlds and people who dared question them.  It’d been a little unnerving to hear the words come so seriously from General Draven’s mouth.</p><p>Still, Zeb couldn’t deny that this was a reasonable mission.  It was a rescue after all; the small crew of the Rebel ship <em>Vision</em> had been captured by an unscrupulous Moff while trying to smuggle supplies out of his sector.  Fortunately – or perhaps <em>un</em>fortunately – this particular Moff was known to put prisoners through gladiatorial games rather than execute them outright.  Considering the human and mon calamari Rebel crew would be forced to go up against enslaved wookiees, trandoshans, and other large species, any fight would likely end poorly for them.</p><p>That’s where Kallus and Zeb came in.  The plan was simple: Kallus would play a low-level Imp who owned Zeb as a slave, insert him into the games where Zeb could make contact with the crew, and then Kallus would get them all out of there safely.  If possible, they would kidnap the Moff and Intelligence could drill him for information.  If not, they were to take him out and stop the games – the ‘greater good’ part Draven had drilled into them.</p><p>Simple, right?</p><p>It <em>would</em> be if Kallus could stop fretting over the need to be casually cruel toward Zeb.  It was nothing but an act, Zeb knew, and he didn’t begrudge Kallus anything.  They were partners in this and had been on many other missions.  Theirs was an unlikely friendship, but they were the greatest of friends nonetheless.</p><p>When Zeb growled, Kallus straightened up and pushed Zeb ahead of him, causing him to stumble.</p><p>“Careful, lasat.  I don’t want you hurting yourself before you fight.  You’re here to make me money,” Kallus said coldly.</p><p>There, that was the part Kallus needed to play.  Zeb bit back a smile and flashed his fangs instead. </p><p>A gray-uniformed Imperial stopped in front of them.  “Lieutenant Rell,” he introduced himself.  “Moff Taska sent me to welcome you, Lieutenant Kynnovan, and to take your… charge… to prepare.”</p><p>Zeb couldn’t see Kallus’s face, but he could practically <em>hear</em> him arch his eyebrows.  “Prepare?” he asked, snippily.  “Prepare for what?  We’ve barely just arrived.”</p><p>“Quite so.  The Moff believes in initiating new combatants immediately.  Don’t worry, your lasat will be facing an easy opponent.  This is just to gauge his skill at fighting.”</p><p>Zeb gulped.  They’d planned on making contact with the Rebels first, letting them know Zeb was there to help, preferably getting them out of there before anyone had to actually fight.</p><p>Looks like that plan was out the window now.  Time for a new one.  Good thing they were both experienced at thinking on their feet.</p><p>“Fine,” said Kallus.  “But I expect to be fully compensated if something <em>does </em>happen.  I didn’t come here to lose my best slave.  I came for him to win.”</p><p>Rell nodded and three burly-looking guards came up, two of them grabbing Zeb’s arms.  Before he could do anything else, he was hauled off, away from Kallus.  He looked over his shoulder, genuinely afraid it would be the last time he saw his friend.  He knew his fear must have shown on his face, because both Kallus and Rell watched him disdainfully.  Only someone who knew Kallus as well as Zeb did would have registered the concern in his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, slave,” said the guard following him.  “We’re going to strip you down and you’re going to go fight a group of three humans and two mon cals.  They’ll have weapons; you won’t, but I expect you’ll make short work of them anyway.  You can do whatever you like to them, but try not to destroy the weapons.  Any damages to Moff Taska’s properties will come out of your master’s winnings.  Got that?”</p><p>Zeb growled again, genuinely frustrated.  It sounded like he was being put up against the very crew they were there to save.  How in all the Sith hells was he going to get everyone out of this?  He couldn’t kill any of them, not if he wanted the others to trust him – or if he wanted to live with himself - but neither was he willing to let himself be killed.</p><p>Kriff.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rell showed Kallus to his room, all the while describing the wonderful things Taska had been able to do on the planet thanks to the income from the gladiatorial games.  As he told it, Taska was nothing short of the planetary savior.</p><p>Kallus only half-listened, though he made sure to utter responses when appropriate.  Somewhere, in this very complex, Zeb was getting ready to fight someone to the death.</p><p>That had <em>not </em>been the plan. </p><p>Gesturing to the chrono on the wall, Rell informed him he had thirty minutes before the match would begin and that someone would fetch him in fifteen.</p><p>Once Kallus was alone, he looked around the room.  For an Outer Rim planet, it was surprisingly well-outfitted, reminding Kallus of hotels on Coruscant.  <em>Place is probably riddled with listening devices and hidden holocams,</em> he thought.  <em>If I were the Moff, I’d want surveillance on </em>everybody<em>, no matter their rank.</em></p><p>Trying to play his part, Kallus hung his uniform jacket up in the closet.  He’d need it on when he met the Moff, but it was nice to get out of its restricting embrace for a little bit.  Without it and the constant reminder of his old job, he could breathe a little easier and think better.</p><p>How was he going to get Zeb out of this predicament?  Zeb was his priority; if it looked like they couldn’t rescue the other Rebels, he was pulling them both out of the op early.</p><p>Or at least he would try to.  What if something happened to Zeb during the fight?  There was no way he could protest against it; he’d supposedly come here to put Zeb through that exact situation.  An Imperial lieutenant wouldn’t argue with a Moff, not if he wanted to keep his rank, his job, or his life.</p><p>Kallus washed his face in the refresher and spent the rest of his free time staring out the window, brainstorming elaborate plots where he burst into the arena and saved Zeb.  Elaborate plots that would get them both killed, to be honest.</p><p>He’d just have to hope that Zeb survived the first match and then they could get their plan back on track.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Some part of Zeb had honestly believed that ‘stripping him down’ would involve him being put in some sort of regulation uniform or, better yet, armor after they took his jumpsuit.</p><p>That wasn’t the case.  He was standing before the doors to the arena, flanked by guards with electroprods, completely nude.</p><p><em>Karabast.</em>  He felt extremely embarrassed, off-kilter, and vulnerable, which was probably exactly what the Moff wanted.</p><p>He still hadn’t figured out how he was going to get through the fight.  His best idea included pretending to be killed by the crew, but that would probably stress Kallus’s composure.</p><p>Zeb was just going to have to wing it.  Naked.  <em>Great.</em></p><p>Through the doors, the muffled sound of cheering erupted, so something must have started in the ring.  The doors in front of Zeb slowly opened and the guards behind him prodded him forward with their staffs.</p><p>“Give ‘em a good show and you’ll get privileges after,” hissed one of them.</p><p><em>What sort of privileges could I get around here?  Do I even want them?</em>  There wasn’t time to think about it.</p><p>Zeb tried to look around as he stepped out, but the lights were bright.  He could tell there were rows of people surrounding the circular pit, but he couldn’t tell where Kallus was.</p><p>Across the way, five terrified beings lurked, trying to back up to the wall, but their own guards wouldn’t let them.</p><p>A prod hit him in the back again, sending him stumbling forward.  The electricity, not as strong as a bo-rifle’s but still painful, elicited a surprised yelp from him.</p><p>“Good show!” said the guard.</p><p>Right.  He could do that.  Zeb raised his arms in an almost triumphant motion and let out a yell – more of a roar, really.  The crowd cheered.</p><p>The crew huddled together, holding out their own weapons – vibroblades and basic staffs, hardly anything they could fight their way past the guards with.</p><p>Zeb’s heart fell at the sight.  He was a warrior by nature; these beings obviously were not.  If he put even the slightest amount of effort into it, he could rend them all limb from limb in short order.  That was the opposite of what needed to happen, though.</p><p>He had to goad them into fighting instead of hiding if they were all going to get out of this.  He also had to warn them to not actually kill him.</p><p>How much of the stage was bugged?  How much of what they said could the audience hear?</p><p>A third prod in his back made him turn and snarl at the guards behind him.  He knew what they wanted, though, and he gave it to them.  He galloped on all fours across the room.</p><p><em>This is kriffing embarrassing.</em>  First he was nude and now he was acting the way they viewed him – like an animal – all for the sake of putting on a ‘good show’.  At least there was a reason: if he played his part right, he and Kallus could get out of there with the crew.</p><p>Zeb didn’t have any doubt Kallus would play <em>his </em>part to perfection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Zeb loped across the ring, Kallus’s stomach twisted listening to the Moff laugh.</p><p>They were in the Moff’s private box, floating above the plebian stands.  Moff Taska, a short man with dark skin and a gaunt face, had greeted Kallus warmly and immediately started reminiscing about the Imperial Academy on Coruscant.  Thankfully, Kallus managed to pull on enough memories of his own days there to put the Moff at ease, while still disguising that he went into the ISB instead of the Fleet.</p><p>Kallus established his credentials that way, gossiping about teachers and activities they’d shared.  Deep in Kallus’s stomach, however, he felt sick about his actions in support of the Empire, even when he was that young and idealistic. </p><p>Nonetheless, it wasn’t the time to give in to such sentiments.  Not when it looked like Zeb was about to attack the very people they came to save.  Without clothes, it seemed.  That part made a blush crawl up Kallus’s chest and face.  Zeb had a very nice body, even from this distance, and it was hard not to react.  How often had he and Zeb been in close quarters – sharing bunks, hiding in tight spaces, Zeb lifting Kallus off the ground to reach something…?   Kallus didn’t want to imagine never being that close to him again.</p><p>He didn’t have to, though.  Zeb had a plan, Kallus was sure of it.  Zeb always had a plan.  He would save the crew and Kallus could get them out of there safely.  It would work out.  He was confident.</p><p>Which was why he couldn’t help the sharp intake of air the moment one of the mon cals stabbed Zeb in the side with a vibroblade.</p><p>“No!”  Kallus was half out of his seat before he remembered who he was supposed to be.  He strained to see how badly Zeb was hurt as the lasat staggered backwards.</p><p>Recovering quickly, he glared at the Moff.  “I didn’t come here to have my slave outnumbered and unarmed in his first match.  I expected better of you, Moff Taska.”</p><p>Taska laughed at him this time.  “Oh be fair, Lieutenant.  If your lasat can’t hold his own against these five, there’s no way he could last a single match against any of my more… imposing alternatives.  This is simply a test.”</p><p>There was red in the sand of the pit.  Actual blood.  Zeb was really hurt; he wasn’t faking it.  Kallus smiled to cover his fear.  “Understood, Moff.  I am just disappointed that I might not see him face someone more worthy because you were ‘testing’ him.”</p><p>Taska quirked an eyebrow at Kallus’s statement and Kallus realized he’d overstepped.  He’d reacted as an ISB agent, someone outside the governmental system, instead of a lieutenant concerned with his own promotion.</p><p>To cover for it, he turned back to the game haughtily.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There weren’t listening devices in the sand, as far as Zeb could tell.  The crowd, at least, didn’t respond to any of his taunts directed at the crew.</p><p>He’d made one mistake already and tried to get too close.  His side was nothing more than a shooting pain, but there was nothing he could do about that now.  Zeb danced in front of the group, trying to draw them out to the middle, away from the guards.</p><p>Finally, they followed.</p><p>“Don’t stop fighting me,” he said just loud enough for them to hear, “but I’ve been sent by the Rebellion to get you out.”</p><p>One of the humans scoffed, but it was a shaky sound.  “Like we’d believe that.  You attacked us!”</p><p>Zeb growled.  “Don’t you get it?  We <em>have </em>to fight.  If we don’t, the Moff kills us all, including our ticket out of here.”</p><p>One of the mon cals clutched her pike in webbed hands, obviously terrified.  “They want us to try and kill you.  What do we do?”</p><p>Zeb hadn’t had much time to come up with a plan, so he said the first thing that popped up in his mind.  “Hurt me.  Don’t kill me, but hurt me badly enough that I collapse.  I can take it.”</p><p>A human – the same one who’d talked earlier – nodded.  “Okay.  We can do that.”  He lunged forward, barely missing Zeb with another swing of the vibroblade.</p><p>Zeb instinctively leapt backwards, trying to avoid the blade’s sharp tip.  He shook his head, irritated with himself.  He needed to lean <em>into </em>the attacks, not away from them.  “Try again,” he instructed.</p><p>This time, Zeb carefully swiped at the man with his claws, deliberately missing him but bringing him within range of the vibroblade.  The human stabbed forward with it, hitting Zeb’s hip.</p><p>Zeb staggered, trying hard to keep standing.  Didn’t the crew understand they needed to give him glancing blows that bled a lot, not actually dangerous jabs and cuts?</p><p>“Don’t <em>kill </em>me,” he growled.  “I’m your way back to the Rebellion.”</p><p>“Sorry,” stammered the human.</p><p>The second mon cal jumped forward desperately, catching him by surprise.  This time, the vibroblade cut across his bicep, deep into the muscle.</p><p>Another human, a female this time, lunged forward with her staff, hitting him soundly on the head with a loud crack.</p><p>Zeb fell to his knees, head spinning.  It wasn’t an act; between the blood rapidly soaking into his fur, the pain of his wounds, and now the blasted head injury, he was hurting badly.</p><p>The part of him that used to be Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard was ashamed at his poor showing.  The Garazeb Orrelios of those days would never have thrown a match, no matter the reason.</p><p>He was a changed lasat, though.  He’d take the loss if it meant he could save these beings.</p><p>So Zeb wavered theatrically.  The last human prodded him in the chest with her staff and he slumped backwards, letting the pain narrow his awareness.</p><p>He could barely hear the crowd, but they sounded angry.  <em>Huh.  Must’ve been rooting for me.  Bloodthirsty bastards.  Sorry, Kal, wherever you are.  I hope you know this is an act, too.  Mostly.</em></p><p>Zeb closed his eyes, hoping the match was over now and that the crew wouldn’t be required to deal a killing blow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeb crumpled to the ground and Kallus’s heart fell with him.</p><p>Maybe it was an act.  It had to be an act.</p><p>And yet… there was definitely blood to be seen, from multiple wounds, and that crack across the skull he’d just received...</p><p>He might actually be in trouble.</p><p>Determined to stop things before they got any worse, he turned to the Moff, ready to protest.</p><p>Taska was smiling at him, which caught Kallus off-guard.  “Your lasat has given us little entertainment today,” he said, almost cheerfully.</p><p>Kallus stared at him, unsure of how to react, either in or out of character.</p><p>Taska spoke quietly into a comm.  Almost immediately, the guards along the pit walls rushed forwards and dragged the combatants back.  He turned that unnerving grin back on Kallus.  “Don’t worry, Lieutenant.  I said this was only a test.  Your lasat isn’t going to die on us just yet, though it looks like we may need to outfit him with armor to even the playing field a bit.  The crowds won’t like that, but I’d rather give them a good show than a quick one.”</p><p><em>Zeb is not going to die. </em> Kallus filed away the rest of the information for later, choosing to focus on the one bit of good news.  <em>Zeb will be okay and we’ll get out of here.</em></p><p>He bowed his head.  “I should have trusted your words, Moff Taska.  Please accept my fervent apologies.”</p><p>The Moff waved him away.  “Your beast won’t fight again today, Kynnovan, so do enjoy the amenities of the city.  I highly suggest taking advantage of the companions I provide for my guests.”  He eyed Kallus.  “Or, if you must, go check on your slave.”</p><p>Kallus nodded.  He was being tested now; it was obvious.  Did he give into his heart and go see if Zeb was okay?  Did he… indulge in the pleasures offered him?  Did he play a devoted and celibate Imperial officer trying to impress his superiors?</p><p>Did he follow his heart or did he play his part?</p><p>As much as he wanted to rush down to check on Zeb, he had to trust the lasat to know what he was about.  Kallus just had to choose which sort of Imperial he wanted to play: uptight or corrupt.</p><p>Stars, he couldn’t believe he used to wholeheartedly follow men like Taska.  He couldn’t believe <em>this </em>used to be his life.  <em>Zeb made me question everything and it saved my life, thank the Force.  Now I just have to repay the favor.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zeb groaned in pain as he was stitched up.  Hadn’t these people ever heard of bacta?  Or at least local anesthetic?</p><p>He supposed a Moff like Taska wouldn’t waste such supplies on slaves.  <em>Lucky me.</em></p><p>The medic, a calm ithorian, ignored his cries and whimpers, worked on sewing up Zeb’s wounds with steady hands.</p><p>“You’re going to have to kill, you know,” she said.</p><p>Wincing, Zeb scowled at her.  “Whaddya mean?”</p><p>“I mean Taska will force you into it before you die.  Doesn’t matter if the other guy is weaker than you or not.”</p><p>“There were five ‘other guys’, in case you didn’t notice,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, and Taska expected you to kill them all or die trying.  You’ll have disappointed him today.”</p><p>“Oh, well,” Zeb said, rolling his eyes.  “I’m so very <em>sorry</em> for disappointing someone like <em>him</em>.  I’ll be sure to straighten up.”</p><p>The ithorian stopped what she was doing and grabbed Zeb by the chin, forcing him to look at her.  “I mean it.  Don’t do it because of Taska or because your master will lose his money.  Do it because Taska will punish the whole lot of us for your stubbornness.”</p><p><em>Ah.  So it’s </em>that <em>kind of place.  Sounding more and more like… where Kanan rescued me from.</em>  Zeb shuddered, making the ithorian inadvertently stab his bicep with her needle.</p><p>“Look,” she said, trying again.  “You’re stuck here.  The more you kill, the happier the crowds are, and the happier the Moff is.  You’ll stay alive longer.  Your master will stay alive and well longer.  You–”</p><p>“My master will what?” Zeb interrupted.</p><p>She bent her head down so she was looking straight at him, eying him curiously.  “You actually care?”</p><p>“I– no, I don’t care.”</p><p>She chuckled.  “It’s okay.  Some of us do.  Not all masters are cruel all the time and we <em>do </em>still have consciences down here.  I’m just trying to help you out.”</p><p>“You wanna help me out?” Zeb asked.  “Get me in to talk to that group I fought with.  I want to have a chat.”</p><p>She laid her hand on his chest.  “Careful.  You can’t do anything to them here in the cells.  You might take a few of them out, but the guards will kill you.”</p><p>“I’m serious.  I don’t want to hurt them; I want to talk to them.  Maybe tell them how to better work as a team against someone like me.”</p><p>“And they didn’t do well enough already?”</p><p>Zeb shot her a side-eyed glare.  “You gotta know I held back out there.”</p><p>“I do,” she affirmed.  “I have to get my entertainment where I can.  Um, I think I can pull some strings and have you placed in their cell.  Would that be sufficient?”</p><p>“Plenty.”  Zeb relaxed back onto the table.  <em>Making contact soon.  Now I just have to wait for Kallus to enact his rescue for us all and we can get out of here.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kallus was greatly regretting his choice to play the corrupt Imperial.  Taska had sent two dancers – well, more like two prostitutes, if Kallus was being honest – to his room, a young man and woman who looked so similar they had to be siblings, if not twins.</p><p><em>Is this what people actually </em>want <em>around here? </em>Kallus wondered.  It wasn’t doing anything for him, though he tried to seem appreciative of their performance.</p><p>He couldn’t get his mind off the way Zeb had dropped to the ground.  It reminded him far too much of their first fight, when Zeb fell to his knees in front of him.  <em>I almost killed my best friend and I never would have known.</em></p><p>That thought was like cold water poured over his head.  If he’d had even the slightest interest in these dancers, he’d lost it all.  He had to perform for the Moff’s inevitable hidden holocams, though, so he forced himself to lean back on the bed, acting as if he were enjoying the view.</p><p>The dancers were calculating, he saw.  They must have noticed him watching the brother more than the sister, because it was the man who approached him for a more intimate show that quickly turned into a lap dance.</p><p>The man was lithe and small and Kallus was very sure someone else would be happy to receive his attentions, but he just wasn’t to Kallus’s taste.  He closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone larger and bulkier and more muscular and–</p><p>–and purple.</p><p><em>Kriff,</em> thought Kallus as soon as he realized what had happened in his brain.  He could <em>not </em>be imagining Zeb doing this to him.  They were friends, nothing more, and Kallus would die before jeopardizing that relationship.</p><p>To hide his momentary falter, Kallus ran a hand down the man’s arm as if he were enjoying himself.  The man smiled and doubled down on his ministrations.</p><p>Internally, however, Kallus was trying to figure out how to grab Zeb from the pit and run.  <em>Still</em> trying, to be honest.  Very little was coming to him.</p><p>How could he get to Zeb without Taska noticing?  Without getting down in the holding cells, how could he plot out an escape?  Without a solid plan, how would they all survive?</p><p>More questions than answers were coming to him and Kallus had never been so frustrated.  That sentiment must have manifested itself as a reddening of his cheeks – damn his fair complexion -  because the dancers seemed to take it as encouragement.  The woman crawled onto the bed behind him and started to undo the clasps on his shirt.</p><p><em>No!</em> he thought, desperate.  He couldn’t go any further with these two.  He couldn’t fake it any more.</p><p>“Stop,” he said firmly, coolly pushing the man off his lap.  “This is going nowhere.”</p><p>Apparently that had been obvious to the man, too, because he simply nodded.  His sister joined him, both standing in front of Kallus with their heads bowed.</p><p>Unsure if it was the proper procedure or not, Kallus rifled through his jacket pocket until he pulled out a stack of credits.  He dropped a couple in each dancer’s hands and they bowed further before leaving the room.</p><p>Kallus fell back on the bed, tugging at his hair.  <em>I’m really kriffed this time, aren’t I?</em></p><p>He needed to see Zeb.  That was the end all, be all of his thoughts at the moment.  He needed to know Zeb was okay, that he’d heal, that there was still hope for them to get out of this.</p><p>He <em>needed</em> to get that image of Zeb giving him a lap dance out of his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cell door – actual metal bars, Zeb almost laughed at the primitive nature of it all – clanged shut behind him, locking him in with the Rebel crew.</p><p>They were huddled together in fear, much like they had been on the field.</p><p>“I’m here to help, remember?” he said quietly.  “You can drop the scared act.”</p><p>Only two of the crew relaxed, the others staying fearful.</p><p>The relaxed mon cal male approached him, hand extended.  “If you’re really who you say you are, I’m sorry about the injuries.  I’m Ruwee, captain of the <em>Vision</em>.”</p><p>“Nice to meet ya.  I’m really who I say I am.  Call me Yui for the time being.”  Zeb wasn’t going to tell them his real name until they got out of there.  No sense compromising his or Kallus’s safety if one of these guys got caught.  He shook Ruwee’s hand and looked at the others.</p><p>The human woman who’d relaxed stepped forward.  “Aelruino.  Ael for short.”</p><p>“Korinn.” Another human woman.</p><p>“Thal.”  The other mon cal.</p><p>“Acelin.”  Human male, almost as young as Ezra.</p><p>Okay, Zeb could work with that.  “Right.  So we all made it out of the pit once, but I can’t guarantee anything a second time.  Means we need to work quickly.”</p><p>“What can we do from here?” asked Ael.  “We’re locked up!”</p><p>“Obviously,” Zeb muttered.  “I’ve got a guy on the outside.  Best thing we can do is be ready to go once he springs us.”</p><p>A commotion out in the greater detention area caught his attention and Zeb peered through the bars.</p><p>There, striding through the place like he owned it, was Kallus.</p><p><em>Karabast</em>, thought Zeb.  He briefly envisioned Kallus walking that way on the Rebel base, or better yet, the <em>Ghost.</em>  Right into their shared chambers.</p><p><em>It’s because it’s nice to see him so confident again,</em> he told himself.  <em>That’s all.</em></p><p>Kallus spoke disdainfully once he reached the cell, giving Zeb a careful once-over.  Zeb was acutely aware he was still nude and did everything in his power to keep from reacting to Kallus’ gaze. </p><p>“Yui.  You disappointed me in front of the Moff.”</p><p>Zeb forced a snarl.  “Yeah, well, maybe you should pay me to fight instead of just expecting me to do it for your entertainment, <em>Kynnovan</em>.”</p><p>Kallus’s hand shot out and yanked painfully at Zeb’s beard.  Zeb gulped.  That felt…</p><p>No, he wasn’t going there.</p><p>“I expect more of you, if you ever want to earn your freedom.”  Now that they’d put on a show for the look of things, Zeb and Kallus leaned in close enough no one else could hear, not even the crew.  “Are you okay?” Kallus asked gently.</p><p>“Hurting but I can take it,” Zeb said.  “I’m tough, y’know.”</p><p>The slightest hint of a smile crossed Kallus’s face.  “I do know.  I’ve fought you many a time, remember?”</p><p>Oh, did Zeb remember.  He grunted.  “What’s your plan?”</p><p>Kallus’s eyes widened slightly.  “I was hoping you had one.”</p><p>“Karabast,” Zeb whispered, trying to think quickly.  “I was counting on you.  Um.”</p><p>“We have until tomorrow before you fight again, so we need to go tonight.”</p><p>“Right.”  Zeb inclined his head slightly towards the crew.  “They’re scared but they’re ready to get out of here.”</p><p>“Oh, is this the crew?”  Kallus stretched to glance over Zeb’s shoulder.  He sighed.  “This is not going to be easy.  I can come back down around midnight and see if we can catch the guards off-balance.”</p><p>Not an elegant plan, but not any less complicated than ones he’d run as a Spectre.  At this point, though, they <em>needed </em>out of this place as quickly as possible.  “Tonight’s good.  I’ll tell the guys to rest up and be ready.  If you can get us weapons, do.”</p><p>“I wish you had your bo-rifle.”</p><p>“Think I’m not wishing that?  It’d be nice if you had one, too.”</p><p>Kallus gave Zeb’s beard another sharp tug and leaned back.  “If you don’t perform better tomorrow, there <em>will </em>be consequences,” he warned, slipping back into Imperial mode.  “Don’t underestimate me, lasat.”</p><p>Zeb growled.  He’d learned to never underestimate his friend.  If Kallus said he was coming for them at midnight, he’d be there and they’d get out, no question about it.  “Bite me, Kynnovan,” he grumbled.</p><p>Kallus mumbled something under his breath, but he was already walking away and Zeb couldn’t make it out.</p><p>Nothing to do about it now.  They had a plan and no way to tell each other if it changed again.  Zeb prayed to the Ashla that it all worked out.</p><p>He turned back to the <em>Vision</em> crew, herding them into a corner so he could talk privately.  Time to get them up to speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: torture including graphic flaying/skinning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening dragged on, excruciatingly long.  Kallus had to fight to keep from checking his chrono every few minutes.</p><p>Moff Taska, his dinner host, noticed his discomfort.  “Do you have somewhere to be, Lieutenant?”</p><p>Kallus thought quickly.  “A personal matter,” he explained.  “When I’m away from home, my husband expects regular check-ins.”</p><p>“And you do so dutifully, I’m sure.”  The tone of Taska’s voice made it clear that he was not complimenting Kallus.  “Do tell me about him.”</p><p><em>Karking hells, I have to come up with a home life now.</em>  Kallus did a quick mental run-down of all the men he knew, both Imperial and Rebel, but he only came up with the all-too-tempting idea of Zeb standing next to him.</p><p>“What’s there to say that isn’t stereotypical, sir?  We’re both military men, met on a planetside mission.  We didn’t get along at first, but I have to say that now, he’s the best friend I’ve ever had.  I can trust him to always have my back, no matter the situation.”  <em>Well, for talking about someone I shouldn’t have feelings for, that wasn’t so bad.  It was honest.</em></p><p>“And your commander allows it?”  Taska did not look impressed.</p><p>Kallus shook his head.  “We no longer share a commander.  He moved into Intelligence work while I stayed Fleet.”  <em>Role reversal works best here.  </em>“Our commanders allow it as long as our relationship doesn’t affect security or our performance.”</p><p>“Hm.”  Taska hummed dismissively.  “Your husband will just have to wait until after our dinner entertainment, however.”</p><p>“Dinner entertainment?”  Kallus sat up straighter.  “What do you have planned?”</p><p>The Moff smiled indulgently.  “Don’t worry.  I said your slave wouldn’t fight until tomorrow and I meant it.  The beings he faced, however, have been an annoying thorn in the side of my slavemasters.  It’s time they saw a properly motivated opponent.”</p><p>Kallus controlled his face, only letting his eyes widen the slightest bit.  Their rescue operation was crumbling around him.</p><p>Not that Kallus didn’t have experience with ops going wrong.  Most of the times he’d tried to capture the Spectres when he was still an Agent went wrong.  Rebels were usually annoyingly clever.</p><p>He hoped these five were, too.</p><p>“Sounds like entertainment for sure,” he said carefully.  “Who – or what – will they be facing?”</p><p>“There’s a togorian in my service who’s been around long enough to be quite deadly.”</p><p>“Ah.”  Kallus felt a knot growing in his stomach.  Togorians were a large species, taller even than wookiees, and resembled long-haired lasats with feline faces.  The crew he’d seen in the ring earlier stood no chance.</p><p>Taska spoke to one of the servants and the dining room they were in rotated until it faced the ring once more.  Kallus hadn’t known they were in the same room as before, but it made sense for a man like Taska to want to stay close to his ‘entertainment.’  As much sense as any cruelty made, at least.</p><p>In the middle of the ring stood the five-member Rebel crew, backs together in a protective circle, each one grasping a small vibroblade.</p><p>A roar echoed throughout the stadium and one of the pit doors flew open.  A brown-haired togorian ran out, not slowing at all as he approached the crew.  They tried to defend themselves, but a fierce swipe of claws knocked one mon cal to the ground.  They pulled themself to their feet only to be hit again, across the back of the head this time.</p><p>To Kallus’s horror, they didn’t get back up.</p><p><em>Hells, I just lost one.</em>  The mission suddenly seemed all the more important.</p><p>The remaining Rebels rushed the togorian, landing a few glancing blows with their vibroblades.  They were doing less damage to the togorian than they had to Zeb; Kallus wasn’t sure if this was because Zeb let them or if they were tired after two fights in one day.</p><p>The togorian picked one of the human females up by her hair.  Kallus could hear her scream despite how far away they were from the ring and he was sure it would echo in his head for the rest of his life.</p><p>He made himself watch as the togorian killed her, too, using sharp claws to gut her and then throw her body at her comrades, knocking them to the ground.  The sand of the pit was red and even from this distance, the blood on her entrails caught the light.</p><p>If he couldn’t save her, Kallus at least owed her the consideration of witnessing her demise. </p><p>Was he going to have to watch the rest of the operation fail in front of him?  What if he couldn’t get back to Zeb?  His heart clenched at the thought of utter failure.  How in the galaxy could he live with himself?</p><p>Something had changed in the ring, though.  The human male was charging the togorian, followed by the remaining two.  At the same time – the first sign they were an actual crew and not just five beings thrown together – they leapt on the togorian, pinning him to the ground.  The mon cal, in a surprisingly vicious move, slit the throat of the togorian while the other held his arms down.</p><p>The crowd cheered.</p><p><em>Sick,</em> Kallus thought.  <em>How is </em>this <em>entertainment?  Even in the ISB, I wouldn’t have found this amusing.  Just… wasteful.</em></p><p>“Huh,” said the Moff.  “Not the result I expected.  I shall have to get another togorian trained up right away.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for its loss,” Kallus said.  He was genuinely sad about all the deaths that had occurred while he watched, but couldn’t let on that he truly cared.</p><p>“No matter.  It was bound to happen eventually.  No being lasts forever in the ring.”  The Moff turned a cold smile on Kallus.  “I expect you need to go talk to your spouse.  There are long-range holocomms available for your use down the hall from your quarters.”</p><p>Kallus had almost forgotten about that.  “I shall stop by my ship, actually.  It shouldn’t take long.  Thank you for your consideration, though, sir.  I appreciate it.”</p><p>“As you wish.  I shall see you tomorrow for your lasat’s proper premiere.”</p><p>Kallus forced a smile.  “Indeed.  I hope you will be surprised at his performance.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zeb paced the cell, furious at the galaxy.</p><p>Five Rebels had left his cell and three came back, bloodied and shaking and in shock from what they’d experienced.  Thal and Korinn, gone before Zeb could help them.</p><p>That wasn’t an acceptable result.</p><p>He couldn’t change it, however.</p><p>All he could do was to make sure the other three made it back to the fleet safely.  If he had to die to do so… </p><p>Well, he’d do it.  That was his job.  Kallus would understand.</p><p>Right?</p><p>There were no chronos on the wall and certainly he didn’t have any on his body, but Zeb counted down the minutes until midnight anyway.</p><p>He ran a little slow; at about twenty ‘til in his countdown, he heard the sounds of a blaster outside the doors of the cell area.</p><p>Perking his ears up so he could hear better, he gestured to the Rebels.  It was time.  Zeb gripped the cell bars, ready to rip them out of the ceiling.</p><p>The door swung open, the familiar shape of Kallus silhouetted against the bright lights of the outer hallway.</p><p>Zeb would never tell him, but his pose with the blaster resembled an action holo-star’s.  It was not a bad look, Zeb noted.</p><p>Kallus moved quickly through the detention area, shooting all the lock controls on all the cells.  The small room became crowded quickly as all the slaves escaped their cells and rushed out the door.</p><p>Kallus got to Zeb’s cell, a small smile on his face.  “Midnight.  I told you.”</p><p>“I trusted you,” Zeb said.  “We’re down two.”</p><p>The smile disappeared.  “I had to watch.  I know.” </p><p>Zeb got the urge to pull Kallus into a comforting hug as soon as the door opened, but he knew that would not only be inappropriate, it would take precious time they didn’t have.</p><p>Kallus shot the cell controls and the door slid open.  The Rebels about ran him over as they fled the cell.</p><p>“Wait!” Zeb said, getting their attention.  “Let Kynnovan go first.  I’ll bring up the rear.”</p><p>They nodded and huddled behind Kallus, who led them over to the weapons rack and told them to arm themselves, just in case.</p><p>Suddenly a noise caught Zeb’s attention.  Rather, the lack of one.  The outside hallway was far too silent considering the number of beings that had just escaped into it.  “Ka– Kynnovan…” he said, warning in his tone.</p><p>Kallus nodded at him.  He’d noticed it too.  Pulling his blaster again, Kallus held it ready, aimed at the door, moving silently toward it.</p><p>Zeb watched him intently.  Kallus was walking in a crouch, knees bent to assist in accurate aiming, eyes sharp and attentive.  Zeb very consciously did not file away the image for future perusing.  It would be wrong to picture his friend like that, no matter how good he looked when he was cool and confident.</p><p>The Rebels and Zeb waited for Kallus to peer cautiously out into the hallway.  He shook his head.</p><p><em>No one there.</em> </p><p>Kallus waved and Zeb tapped Ael’s shoulder, motioning her forward.  They set forth at a slow, careful pace.</p><p>About a hundred meters down the hall towards their ship, the lights went out.</p><p>Kara-kriffing-bast.  They’d been caught.</p><p>Red laser beams flashed down the hallway and in front of him, Ruwee screamed and twisted as he fell.  Best as Zeb could tell, it was a shoulder glance, not deadly, so he reached down to haul Ruwee back on his feet.</p><p>A bolt caught Zeb in the leg, bringing him to one knee.  He smelled burnt fur and tentatively felt around the painful area.</p><p>Bloody and wet but superficial.  Good.  He could still walk.</p><p>When Zeb looked up, Kallus was next to him.  “It’s Taska,” he said.  “And death troopers.  I–  I’m sorry I failed you.”</p><p>Zeb growled.  Kallus was <em>not </em>going to take this on himself.  Standing up, Zeb pushed Ael and Acelin to the sides of the hall, where it was a little safer, and started running through the pain, towards the source of the blaster bolts.  He could just make out the death troopers from the reflection of the bolts on their helmets.  Taking a deep breath, Zeb bowled into two of them as hard as he could, knocking them to the ground.</p><p>He bashed their heads together, solidly knocking them out, and turned to the next two.  Before he could grab them, however, he was hit with an electroprod, making him yelp and fall back.</p><p>A strangled noise came from behind him.  <em>Was that Kal?</em></p><p>It was.  Kallus dove for him, pulling him back from the troopers.</p><p>The lights came on, blinding them temporarily.</p><p>Their way – either direction – was blocked by black-clad troopers.  In front of the door to the detention area stood Moff Taska.</p><p>Two troopers came forward and grabbed Zeb and Kallus, yanking them to their feet.</p><p>“Garazeb Orrelios,” he said.  “If you try to attack my men again, you <em>will</em> be hit with something stronger than an electroprod.” </p><p>Zeb couldn’t help the shocked look on his face.  Taska knew who he was, which meant…</p><p>“Men, let me also introduce Imperial Security Bureau Agent 021, Alexsandr Kallus, better known in recent years as Fulcrum, the traitor and Rebel spy.”</p><p>Kallus gave Taska one of the strongest glares Zeb had ever seen from the man.</p><p>“You knew.”</p><p>“Of course I knew,” said Taska.  “You weren’t nearly as discreet as you thought you were.”</p><p>Kallus struggled to get out of the trooper’s grip.  In response, the trooper holding Zeb put the muzzle of his blaster under Zeb’s chin.</p><p>“Behave, or your alleged ‘husband’ will have to die <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Confused, Zeb frowned.  He didn’t know what Taska meant by ‘husband’ and there was no time to find out.  Other troopers came forward, putting binders on everyone.</p><p>“Bring Agent Kallus with me and take the others back to their cells.  Stand guard,” Taska said, turning to sweep down the hall, away from the signs of battle.  “Oh, and shoot the mon cal.”</p><p>“No!” cried Ael and Acelin in unison, but it was no use.  One of the troopers shot Ruwee in the head.  Blood splattered on his two crewmates.  Ael began crying, Acelin looked just as shocked as he had when he’d been dragged in from fighting the togorian.</p><p>A second trooper seized Zeb’s free arm and hauled him off, back to imprisonment.</p><p>
  <em>Kriff.  How do we get out of this?  The Rebellion ain’t gonna send a rescue for a rescue, not this deep in Imp territory.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The death troopers forced Kallus to walk between them, down the hall past the detention area, and into a completely new room.</p><p>As soon as the lights came on, Kallus knew what this room was used for.</p><p>Interrogation droids floated listlessly against the wall.  A metal table with thick leather straps filled the center of the room.  Attached to the ceiling above it were numerous prods and pincers. </p><p><em>No!</em>  He couldn’t let this happen.  He could withstand whatever they tried, of course, had been trained to do so, but if he was being tortured, <em>he wasn’t helping get Zeb out.</em></p><p>Fighting back was useless and would only aggravate his captors, he knew.  Better to play along, give them the satisfaction of making him hurt, tell them scraps, and keep the Rebellion’s real secrets to himself.  If he wanted out of here, he had to eventually bore them.  It would happen before too long, surely.  And he <em>had </em>to make it out of here if he were to help Zeb escape.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he was strapped to the table.  The fact he was put there on his stomach rather than on his back <em>did</em> throw him for a moment, but he hid it.  With his cheek pressed into the metal, he tried to keep an eye on what was going on.  The only thing he saw were interrogation droids, however.</p><p>“If I’d known you were going to force me to kill my entire stable, I’d’ve stopped you as soon as you arrived.  Congratulations; you are officially a Rebel menace.”  Taska’s voice came from somewhere behind him and to the right.</p><p>“Glad to help,” Kallus snarked.  “Anytime.”</p><p>Something jerked on his shirt and he realized it was being sliced by a pair of shears, stopping just below his shoulders, where one large strap kept him pinned.  The cut fabric was spread, exposing his back and sides.</p><p>“You do realize the ISB trained me for this?” Kallus couldn’t help but ask.  “I’m resistant to <em>skirtopanol</em> and the other standard drugs.”</p><p>“I’m aware,” the Moff said simply.  “I’m more curious to find out what you’re not resistant to and I’m more creative than the ISB.”</p><p>Right after he spoke, cold metal touched Kallus’s lower back.  Seconds of searing agony later, he realized that someone was skinning him with a sharp knife, so sharp that he barely felt the cut – but brisk air against raw nerves certainly lit up his pain receptors.  He was being flayed.  Moments later, the thin flap of skin from his back slapped wetly onto the table where he could see it.</p><p>He clamped his mouth shut, teeth digging into his lower lip in preparation for the pain setting in.  His entire being was now focused on the drops of blood making their way down his sides, but even with all his training – or perhaps in spite of it – there was no holding back the low growl of pain that escaped his throat.</p><p>Whoever was pulling at his skin, meticulously separating it from his back muscles, was doing it at such a leisurely pace that Kallus felt every single nerve ending sing as the knife made its way through him.</p><p>His vision blurred.  Maybe it was the tears that started pooling into his eyes or maybe just the excruciating agony of it all.  He knew now that for all his training, all the times he’d conducted the torture, he wasn’t truly prepared to be on the receiving end of it.</p><p>Thankfully, he couldn’t see the pieces of flesh being laid down in front of him any longer, because even trying to hide away in his mind, imagining himself on the <em>Ghost</em> with Zeb and the others, wasn’t helping any more.</p><p>Good memories couldn’t save him from this moment, from the throbbing torment that was being inflicted upon him.  The only thing keeping him tethered to reality was the thought that he couldn’t cry out, <em>wouldn’t </em>cry out, or else that would mean Taska had won.</p><p>Even with the taste of blood in his mouth, even with nausea setting in, he managed to hold on to that last hidden part of himself.  The low growl had turned into a full-on whimper, but at least he could hold onto the truth.</p><p>He hadn’t cried out.</p><p>“Impressive,” Taska said.  “You do have a strong constitution, or at least strong enough to handle pain.  I wonder how you’d handle another’s?”</p><p>Kallus immediately pictured Zeb in his spot and winced.</p><p>“Ah, yes.  You’d talk if we tried this on your purple friend, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Biting his lip, Kallus didn’t let himself react.</p><p>Taska rounded the table and leaned over to look him in the face.  “Don’t worry, <em>I’m</em> not going to hurt your precious alien.”</p><p>Kallus gave him what he hoped was a defiant glare.</p><p>“You will.  In fact, you’re going to kill him.”</p><p>That caught Kallus off-guard.  “I would never,” he spat out.</p><p>“Perhaps.  I think, under the right circumstances, anyone can and will kill anything.  I’m going to test my theory tomorrow.”  Taska ran a hand through Kallus’s hair, brushing it out of his face, a rudely familiar gesture.  “I shall see you in the morning, Agent Kallus.  Then we will see whose constitution is stronger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeb hadn’t even tried to sleep before he was yanked from the cage – an actual <em>cage</em>, not a cell – he’d been placed in.  The death troopers marched him to the doors, handed him a primitive spear with a metal tip instead of electricity, and pushed him into the ring.</p><p>Just as before, he was dazed for a second before he oriented himself.  Above and around him, he heard a roaring crowd.  They were jeering today, not cheering.  Behind him, death troopers lined the walls of the ring.</p><p>He stumbled out in the middle of the arena, wondering who he would have to fight.  Could he escape through the lines of death troopers?  Could he find Kallus and get them both out of there?  Ael and Acelin too?</p><p>There were too many variables to be successful, he knew, but it didn’t stop him plotting.</p><p>The doors across from him opened and more death troopers poured out.</p><p>In the middle of the black-clad troopers was Kallus, in nothing but pants and bandages wrapped around his entire torso.</p><p>Something was wrong.  Even if Zeb couldn’t smell how <em>wrong </em>his scent was from this distance, the way he walked said that Kallus was not doing well.</p><p>He was looking around jerkily, stumbling over his own feet, clutching a spear matching Zeb’s to his chest.  He didn’t look like he knew where he was.</p><p>Zeb growled.  Whatever Taska had done to Kallus, he would pay.  Zeb would die ensuring that.</p><p>Kallus locked eyes with him, but there was no recognition in them.</p><p>Sniffing the air more deeply, he recognized the smell rolling off of Kallus.  Emotional inhibitors.  They’d given him drugs that messed with his brain.  It was horrifying to think about, but Zeb knew Kallus was locked into fight-or-flight mode right now.</p><p>From unfortunate experience, Zeb also knew it was a desperate play by Taska.  Such inhibitors had a short active duration: ten minutes, maximum.  If he could keep Kallus from hurting him – or himself – until the drugs wore off, then he might be able to help Zeb effect everyone’s escape.</p><p>That goal wasn’t going to be easy to achieve.  Kallus <em>definitely </em>thought Zeb was an immediate threat; he rushed at Zeb with the spear held securely in his arms – a good warrior even when he appeared to be terrified.</p><p>Zeb was unwilling to hurt Kallus, even with the threat of death troopers surrounding them, so he stood his ground, leaping to the side just in time to let Kallus miss him.  Zeb tapped Kallus on the back with the butt of his spear as he passed.</p><p>It was a light blow.  It shouldn’t have made Kallus scream like that.  Zeb was terrified now, too.  What had they done to his friend last night?</p><p>He got a hint when blood started seeping through the white bandages.</p><p>Oh, some motherkriffers were going to die for this.</p><p>Kallus spun, nimble as he always was during their sparring sessions, and rushed at Zeb again.</p><p>Zeb wasn’t quick enough.  The spearhead pierced him in the shoulder, right next to the wound he’d gotten from Ruwee the day before.</p><p>In his shock at being hit, Kallus neared him and struck his leg, unceremoniously knocking Zeb to the ground.  He stood in front of Zeb, holding the spear up in a twisted echo of their very first fight, ready to bring it down into Zeb’s head.</p><p>“Kal, no,” Zeb begged.  “This isn’t you.  I’m safe, I promise.  Don’t do this.  Don’t make <em>me </em>do this.”</p><p>His words seemed to stall Kallus just a moment.  Kallus wobbled, staring at Zeb, eyes bloodshot and wild, and Zeb knew what he had to do.</p><p>He used the butt of his spear again and swung it hard, catching Kallus in the side and knocking the air from him.</p><p>While Kallus was recovering, Zeb crawled backwards until he was out of spear range, then stood up.</p><p>“Taska!” he roared.  “I’m going to kill you!”</p><p>He didn’t know if the Moff could hear him or if he would even feel threatened, but Zeb had to get that out into the open.  It was a fair warning, as far as he was concerned.</p><p>Zeb continued to yell into the void of the brightly lit arena.  “I’m not going to kill him!  You can’t force me to!”</p><p>“Then he’ll kill you,” boomed an amplified voice from somewhere behind him.  Zeb turned sideways so he could glance back while still keeping an eye on Kallus in case he made another attack.</p><p>Taska stood in the ring now, in a clean black Imperial uniform with a billowing cloak and death troopers standing guard around him.  He couldn’t have looked more like a holostory villain if he’d tried.  Zeb almost wanted to laugh.</p><p>There wasn’t time for mirth, however.  Kallus was making another pass at him and Zeb had to move quickly to avoid being run through.</p><p>As he went by, Kallus spun the spear, catching Zeb under the chin with the point.  He felt it cut deeply, almost all the way into his jaw, and had to exert a lot of effort to not cry out in pain.</p><p>Kriff.  He really had to stop Kallus, get him to calm down.  But how?</p><p>First, he had to wrestle that spear from him.  Zeb threw his own off to the side, where it would be hard to retrieve.  He was going to get hands-on with Kallus and hope his friend forgave him.  Hope that they survived to laugh bitterly about this later.  Together.</p><p>Zeb braced himself for Kallus’s next attack and instead of dodging when it came, he grabbed the spear and pushed back.</p><p>Kallus stumbled at the shock, falling onto his back.  The shriek that came from his mouth chilled Zeb to the bone.  He still didn’t know exactly what had happened to Kallus, but it must have been bad and he hadn’t meant to aggravate things.</p><p>Something changed, however.  Kallus started shaking uncontrollably, breathing heavily, too heavily, and far too raggedly to be healthy.  He slowly pulled himself up onto all fours.</p><p>Zeb tossed Kallus’s spear aside, eyes never leaving Kallus’s head.  Deliberately, Kallus sat back on his knees and raised his head, neck cocked to the side in a sign of submission.  He croaked something, but Zeb couldn’t make it out.</p><p>Ignoring the shouted threats of the death troopers to grab a weapon and finish Kallus off, Zeb knelt in front of him, wondering if this move was a trick, if the drugs in his system were just trying to lure Zeb in for a hands-on kill.</p><p>Kallus made no move to attack.  His face was paler than usual, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.  Zeb saw his hands were clenched.</p><p>He was fighting the drugs.  The adrenaline from pain must have started flushing them from his system.</p><p>“Zeb,” he whispered.  “Zeb…”</p><p>“What is it, Kal?” Zeb asked gently.  The amount of effort Kallus was exerting just to talk to him was heartbreaking.  He started to reach out to pat Kallus’s shoulder, to reassure him, but the man flinched and Zeb pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Please what?”  <em>What is he talking about?</em></p><p>“Do it.  Please.”</p><p>Zeb blinked.  “Do what, Kal?”</p><p>Eyes filling with tears – from despair or pain, Zeb wasn’t sure – Kallus stared at him.  “They’re going to make you do it.  Do it first.  It’s the only way.”</p><p>Another chill ran through Zeb.  “What are you asking me to do?”</p><p>“Kill me.  Please.  So they’ll let you go.  You have to go.”</p><p>Zeb recoiled.  “Never!”</p><p>Kallus banged a fist on his thigh.  With every sentence, his voice grew stronger, more insistent.  “I mean it!  I can’t make it out, not like this.  They’ll kill us both if you don’t.  And I can’t… I can’t go knowing you died because of me,” he pleaded, tears falling.  “I love you too much.”</p><p>Zeb’s vision tunneled.  He knew there were death troopers out there, that Taska was watching,  that the bandages around Kallus’s midsection were turning solidly red, but the only things that truly mattered in the moment were the words that had just fallen from Kallus’s lips.   “Kal…”</p><p>“Zeb, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Moving purposefully, Zeb ignored Kallus’s flinch and cupped his head in both hands.  “You can’t ask me to do that right after saying ‘I love you’, Kal.  You <em>can’t.</em>  <em>I </em>can’t.  I can’t live with your blood on my hands.  I can’t…  I can’t do it without you.  I need you to get out of here with me.”</p><p>Kallus was fast losing consciousness, Zeb could tell.  His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his fists loosening, his shoulders slumping.  Still, he had enough energy left in him to say, “Stubborn lasat.”</p><p>Zeb thumped his cheeks hard, trying to wake him back up.  He was going to get them out of there, but he needed Kallus to be somewhat coherent.  “Buddy, come back.  I need you here.”</p><p>Blinking, Kallus barely focused on his face.  “Wha–?”</p><p>“There you are.”  Zeb smiled indulgently.  “I need you to hang on to me, just like Bahryn.  We’re getting out of here or we’re dying together.  I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”</p><p>Though he still looked dazed, Kallus nodded. </p><p>Relief filled Zeb’s chest.  They weren’t out of the woods yet, but the sheer fact that Kallus was cooperating made things look more promising.</p><p>Carefully, he helped Kallus stand and loop his arms around Zeb’s neck and feet around his waist, cloaking Zeb’s back.  Zeb gave his clasped hands a squeeze and turned to face the death troopers amassing in front of the door.</p><p>With a deep breath, Zeb let go of everything.  The control he was holding on to, the fear plaguing his mind, the concern that Kallus might not make it out with him.</p><p>All he held onto was rage at the galaxy for putting them in this situation.  Oh, he was livid at Taska and the troopers specifically, but the entire universe owed them better than this.  After Onderon, after Lasan, after Atollon, after Lothal and Scarif and Yavin and every other time they’d lost people they cared about, he and Kallus <em>deserved</em> some kriffing peace.</p><p>And he would <em>take it</em> with his own claws.</p><p>Growling nonstop, Zeb set off across the ring towards Taska and the detention cells, running on all fours so Kallus could keep a better hold of him.  Claws extended, he leapt at the nearest troopers, shredding their armor as if it were the sheerest fabric.  Screams – some from the stands, even – filled the arena.</p><p>It was music to Zeb’s ears.  He slashed his way through the troopers, a berserker, knocking heads together and slicing throats, not caring in the least about minimizing the body count.</p><p>He wanted revenge for all that had been done to Kallus.  For Lasan.  For every single life that had been snuffed out by the Empire.  Taska was going to pay for it with his own blood.</p><p>The Moff was trying to get past him, edging around the ring.  Zeb roared at him, causing him to freeze.</p><p>Zeb calculated quickly.  He wanted nothing more than to physically rend Taska limb from limb, ending with tearing his head off, but that would take him away from the goal of escape.  He needed to get Kallus out as quickly as possible.</p><p>Settling for a lesser fate, Zeb snagged the blaster of one of the troopers and popped off a shot.</p><p>He’d been practicing with Kallus.  He was <em>good</em>.</p><p>The bolt hit Taska in the face, leaving a molten hole where his nose used to be.</p><p>Zeb turned the blaster on the remaining troopers.  Without the Moff’s leadership, they scattered.</p><p>Laughing nastily, Zeb shot at them anyway, picking them off one by one until the path to the door was clear.</p><p>He ran again, forcing the door wide in front of him.  Once inside the detention area, he jammed an electroprod into the controls, locking it closed behind him.</p><p>In the one occupied cell, Ael and Acelin huddled.  Zeb approached them, still growling uncontrollably with each breath.</p><p>“Zeb,” said a soft voice in his ear.</p><p>“Kal.  You okay?”</p><p>“Put me down.  I can walk.”</p><p>“You sure?”  Zeb didn’t want to risk him even the least little bit.</p><p>Kallus let go of his neck.  “I’m sure.”</p><p>Zeb stood still as Kallus slid to his feet.  He wobbled a little, but he stayed upright.</p><p>Limping as he approached the cell slowly, Kallus hit the control to open it.  “It’s okay,” he said to the terrified Rebels.  “We’re getting you out of here.  I swear you’ll be safe.  But we need to run.”</p><p>Zeb nodded and held an arm out, guiding Ael and Acelin towards the door they’d tried to escape through the night before.</p><p>This time, the empty hallway was a good sign.</p><p>Somehow, almost miraculously, Kallus kept up with the group as they ran for the hangar.</p><p>Sliding into the large room, Zeb looked for an available ship.  If Taska had any sense, the ship he and Kallus came in was disabled or rigged to explode.</p><p><em>There.  In the middle.</em>  He pointed at the shuttle – Taska’s own.</p><p>The other three nodded and ran for it.</p><p>Zeb couldn’t believe it; they were so close, something had to go wrong now</p><p>It did.</p><p>More troopers emerged from behind ships.  Acelin was hit in the back before Zeb knew what was happening.</p><p>In front of him, Kallus grabbed Ael’s hand and dragged her along behind him as he ran.</p><p>It was a good effort, but useless.  Ael tripped over something, hand pulling free from Kallus’s, and fell flat on her face.</p><p>She hadn’t stood a chance, lying still like that even for a few moments.  In the time it took her to get to her knees, Ael was shot three times.</p><p><em>Karabast</em>.  They were all gone now, all the crew.  Zeb and Kallus had failed.</p><p>Almost.  There was still a chance they could make it out together.</p><p>Zeb grabbed Kallus in his arms as he ran by, ignoring the yelps of pain, and entered the ship, closing the doors behind him as soon as he could set Kallus down.</p><p>Without waiting, Zeb ran to the cockpit and found it primed and ready for the Moff’s immediate use.</p><p>
  <em>Thank the Ashla.</em>
</p><p>He punched the ship into gear and turned it to face out of the hangar.</p><p>Zeb did a profoundly stupid thing next.  From inside the hangar, he punched in a short, <em>blind</em> hyperspace jump.  Anything to get away from this cursed planet; if they ran into a moon or something it was still preferable to staying here.</p><p>They dropped out safely, to Zeb’s surprise, and he set about programming actual coordinates into the navicomputer.</p><p>The ship shuddered as it slipped into hyperspace.  Zeb breathed deeply and purged himself of all the rage.</p><p>They were safe.  He was alive.  Kallus was alive.</p><p>And Kallus <em>loved him.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The stars of hyperspace swirled around the ship, causing flickering reflections all over the cockpit as Kallus limped in from the rear of the ship.</p><p>Zeb hadn’t noticed him yet, so Kallus took a moment to compose himself.</p><p>So much had happened, he didn’t know if he could process it.</p><p>He hurt all over and his back felt like it was on fire from the flaying.  He’d watched all five of their intended rescuees be killed, one barely a meter from his hands after promising her he’d get her out safely.  Zeb was injured, some of it at Kallus’s own hands.</p><p>By all possible metrics, this mission was a failure.</p><p>Well, all except one.  He and Zeb were alive and returning to the Rebellion.  They’d have to make a few stops along the way and do an examination for tracking devices before they returned to the fleet, but their way home was open.</p><p>Kallus sighed, closing his eyes and leaning forward against a tall seat back.</p><p>Zeb turned to him then, a strange look in those luminous green eyes.</p><p>It hit Kallus what he’d said to Zeb in the ring, causing him to breathe in sharply.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to say that, to admit that.  Ever.  Zeb could never return his feelings, so he’d intended to keep it inside until all hope was lost.</p><p>But.. it had been, for a few minutes.  He’d been dying.  If Zeb hadn’t saved him, he <em>would </em>be dead already.  If there was ever a time to tell Zeb how he felt, that had been it.</p><p>He knew he must look skittish; he certainly felt it, but he held his ground, forcing himself to meet Zeb’s eyes.</p><p>Zeb stood, relief crossing his face.  “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Hurting,” Kallus admitted.</p><p>“Okay.  Let me see your back.  What did they do to you?”</p><p>Kallus shuddered, sending another lance of pain through his body.  “Skinned me.”</p><p>Zeb’s eyes widened.  “They did <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“It was torture for the sake of torture.”  Kallus tried to shrug it off.  “Look, don’t worry about me.  I’ll see the medics when we–”</p><p>“<em>Kriff that,”</em> interrupted Zeb in a low grumble.  “This ship’s gotta have med packs.  Let me look and I’ll rebandage you.  The ones you got now are useless.”</p><p>It was obvious Zeb would brook no arguments.  Kallus shut his mouth and nodded.</p><p>With a lingering look at Kallus’s face, Zeb left the cockpit.</p><p>Kallus tried sitting, leaning forward on the edge of the chair so his back didn’t touch anything.  He breathed slowly, in and out in a controlled fashion, resisting the last of the drugs that made him want to look around the ship, paranoid.  He <em>would </em>get a hold of himself, his emotions, and his nerves.  He had to.  He couldn’t lose it again, not in front of Zeb.</p><p>Some indeterminate amount of time later – Kallus wasn’t able to keep accurate track just yet – Zeb returned with three basic medpacks.</p><p>“Up,” he said, pointing at the control panel.  “Lean over that and I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Kallus did as he was told.</p><p>Zeb started unrolling the bandages around his midsection, impossibly gentle in his motions.  Even so, pulling the bandages from his wound hurt like a bastard and Kallus hissed in pain.</p><p>Thankfully, Zeb didn’t stop to check on him each time he made a noise, opting to work quicker instead.  Soon, his back – his back muscles, really – were exposed.</p><p>A low growl sounded behind Kallus.  “If I hadn’t already killed Taska…”</p><p>“He’s dead,” Kallus said numbly.  “That’s what matters.”</p><p>“It’s not enough.  What he did to you–”</p><p>“Is no worse than what he did to you or to Ael and the others.”</p><p>“It <em>is,”</em> Zeb insisted.  “He deserved so much worse than a blaster bolt to the face.  It was too quick.”</p><p>“If you’d done anything else, we never would have made it out,” Kallus rationalized.</p><p>Zeb’s fingers trailed across Kallus’s shoulders, touching the sensitive yet whole skin still there.  “You didn’t deserve this.”</p><p>Kallus laughed hollowly.  “It was torture.  Who actually deserves it?”</p><p>Zeb sighed.  “I’m gonna put some bacta on you and tape you up again.  Is there anything else I should know about before I put the medpacks away?”</p><p>“Your chin,” Kallus pointed out.  “You need stitches.”</p><p>Zeb huffed.  “I’ll put a bacta patch on.”</p><p>Kallus stood there, quiet and still while Zeb cared for his wound.  He wanted to argue against all the tenderness Zeb was showing, but there was no way he’d win that argument – and Kallus had lost enough in the last two days.</p><p>Once he was bandaged and Zeb affirmed that he’d applied bacta to his own wound, he turned where he stood, finding himself face-to-face with Zeb.</p><p>“I–” he stuttered.  “Zeb, what I said.  You have to understand, I thought I was dying.  I never should have said anything.  It was selfish of me.  It’s not fair to you to have to deal with my issues.”</p><p>Zeb’s eyes never left his.  “D’you mean telling me you loved me?”</p><p>Kallus nodded shamefully.  “I’m sorry.  Can we pretend I never said anything?  I promise not to make it awkward.”</p><p>“No,” said Zeb.  “You said what you said and I won’t forget it.  I won’t let <em>you </em>forget it, either.”</p><p>Heart plummeting into his stomach, Kallus nodded.  “Once we get back to the fleet, I won’t bother you again, then.”</p><p>Zeb laughed in his face.  “Stubborn human.”</p><p>Kallus frowned.  That was not the reaction he’d expected.</p><p>Leaning forward, Zeb held Kallus’s face again and tenderly kissed his forehead.</p><p>Kallus gasped at the contact, so soft and gentle that it almost wasn’t there.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “Zeb…”</p><p>“You great lump, I love you, too.”</p><p>Unbidden, Kallus’s eyes shot open and he stiffened.  “No.  You can’t.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do, Alexsandr Kallus.  I said what I meant.  You have no idea how much I have loved you or for how long.”  Zeb lifted Kallus’s face and kissed the burgeoning tears from his eyes.  “And I don’t intend to stop.”</p><p>“Zeb…” he sighed, unable to come up with anything more eloquent.</p><p>“Kal…” said Zeb, sounding almost playful, and he leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>This one was on Kallus’s lips and it took him a few seconds to register that this was really happening.  More tears filled his eyes, spilling out from behind closed eyelids.</p><p>It was too much.  It was all too much.  He must have died back there in the ring.  Garazeb Orrelios couldn’t really be here, holding him, telling Kallus he was loved, <em>kissing him.</em></p><p>“Get out of your head and kiss me back,” grumbled Zeb against his lips.</p><p><em>Oh.  This is real.</em> </p><p>Kallus reached up, looping his arms around Zeb’s neck and kissed back, finally.</p><p>Despite the taste of tears and blood and some definite lingering morning breath, it was the best kiss Kallus had ever had.  He’d never kissed someone he <em>loved </em>before.</p><p>It made all the difference.  For a few long moments, he was able to forget about the pain, the loss, about everything that had happened since they left on this Sith-damned mission.</p><p>Zeb nipped at his lower lip with his teeth, sharp fangs causing just the slightest hint of pain.  The good kind of pain, the kind Kallus would willingly suffer every minute of every day.</p><p>He pulled back just a bit, enough to talk.  “I love you,” he said again.  “I owe you everything.  How did I ever deserve for you to love me back?”</p><p>“You’re you,” Zeb rumbled.  “And you deserve the galaxy.  I wanna give it to you.”</p><p>Kallus didn’t have words, so he relied on actions: he kissed Zeb again, hungrily, with as much energy as he could muster.</p><p>Zeb responded with equal force, the crush of lips turning into the clash of teeth and tongue and utter ecstasy.</p><p>
  <em>How can it ever get better than being in his arms?</em>
</p><p>Too overcome with emotion and sensation, Kallus’s knees faltered and Zeb caught him.</p><p>“Okay,” he said.  “I think you’ve had enough.  You need to lie down.”</p><p>“No,” Kallus protested.  “I don’t want–  Please don’t–”</p><p>“You’re gonna do what I say,” Zeb said firmly.  “You’re gonna take care of yourself and as soon as you’re healed, we’re gonna take this further.  But right now, I don’t think you can even handle walking.”</p><p>To his dismay, Kallus had to admit Zeb was right.  He really needed to sit down.  Lying down sounded even better.  Lying down with Zeb even more so.  “Come with me?” he asked.  “Stay with me.  Please.”</p><p>Zeb combed hair from Kallus’s face.  “See, I like hearing you say ‘please’ for stuff like that.  Never ask me for something like you did back there again, no matter the situation.  You can beg, but I’ll never be able to do it.”</p><p>Kallus leaned his head forward, burying his face in Zeb’s neck.  He breathed in deeply, letting himself savor Zeb’s scent, even though he knew it was corrupted with blood and sweat.  Zeb was still the sweetest, most calming thing he’d ever smelled.</p><p>“Okay,” Zeb said.  “If you promise to lie down, I promise to stay with you.”</p><p>“Forever,” Kallus said.  “I mean it.”</p><p>Zeb lifted his chin, looking him in the eyes again.  “Forever, then.  Anyone tries to stop us, I’ll rip ‘em apart.”</p><p>Kallus smiled softly.  He absolutely believed Zeb would rip apart anyone – up to and including the Emperor – who tried to keep them apart.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said.  “You saved my life again.  You got me out of that hellhole.”</p><p>“Kal, you saved <em>my </em>life.  You gave me a reason to get out of there.”  Zeb pushed Kallus back into a standing position.  “And now I’m going to take you to bed.”</p><p>“Where you’ll stay with me.”</p><p>“I’ll stay with you.”</p><p>“Because you love me.  And I love you.”</p><p>Zeb chuckled.  “Because I love you enough to live.  And you’d better love me the same.  Promise me.”</p><p>Kallus reached up and this time he took Zeb’s face in <em>his </em>hands.  “Because I love you enough to live,” he repeated.</p><p>He meant it with his whole heart.  It might take a lifetime, but he was determined to prove that to Zeb.</p><p>Starting with letting Zeb take care of him now.  And tomorrow, he’d take care of Zeb, because that’s what lovers did.</p><p>Kallus smiled, genuinely.  “Thank you,” he whispered to Zeb specifically, but also to the galaxy at large.  Somehow, sometime in his life, he must have done something right to earn Zeb’s love.</p><p>He was determined to always keep it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on tumblr and flail over Rebels and Kalluzeb!  <a href="https://hixystix.tumblr.com/">hixystix</a> is my main blog, and <a href="https://x-wing-junkie.tumblr.com/">x-wing-junkie</a> is my <i>Star Wars</i> blog.  New friends always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>